


45 lines

by AlesiaM



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlesiaM/pseuds/AlesiaM
Summary: AU, where Viktor Nikiforov comes to the cafe in search of inspiration, and finds a Japanese with beautiful eyes.





	45 lines

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language. But I like to try new things and share my stories. I do not know what will come of it, but I hope to please you. Translates google :)))
> 
> Italics - lines from Dolphin's song "Silence"

The young writer Viktor Nikiforov was sitting in a small cozy cafe, bending over a laptop. The man chose a secluded table to calmly work on a new book. Its editor, Jacov Feltsman, urgently demanded several chapters of the next bestseller. And Nikiforov had absolutely nothing to both object and provide to the editor. The blond stared absently at the flickering laptop screen, trying to gather his thoughts.

No ideas at all.

So the head still cracked after yesterday. And the devil  pulled him to go to the company of George to show Chris Peter. By the way, they went around all the nearest clubs as far back as Chris’s last visit. And now, in search of new experiences, the Swiss dragged them to the rides, saying that the roller coaster is shown at any age. Nikiforov felt the tips of his ears turn pink with only one memory of yesterday. They were obviously drunk and funny at the rides. And how they just did not get kicked out! Giacometti assured that the matter was in his natural charm and actively winked at the guard. Well, Victor hoped that he only winked, and no more. Because Chris can.

And the evening, as they say, ceased to be languid. Victor absolutely did not remember his end. He only remembered how his friends were seated in a trolley and shouted something to him, and he stood completely happy and insane. And then a woman came up to him in bright, cheap clothes. She looked with piercing black eyes at his blue and drunk and said that there will be happiness kasatiku after 45 lines. Here it is. Neither more nor less. Victor, of course, gilded her pen. As is, I gave my wallet along with all the money and credit cards. He also thanked.

45 lines ...

Оne.

_Time is tearing to pieces, every day is a scream ..._

Five.

_Nothing happens, silence ..._

Nikiforov leaned back in his chair and, covering his eyes, began to examine visitors through long fluffy eyelashes. The attention was attracted by a handsome waiter. Tall brunette with golden brown eyes.

Fourteen.

_I hear the whisper of her lips, the subtle smell of perfume ..._

Large, slightly slanting eyes. Eastern blood. Chinese? Or is it Japanese?

Twenty six.

_Loneliness scares and captures me ..._

He definitely has very, very beautiful eyes. Why does he hide them behind the thick lenses of glasses?

Thirty five.

_I'm waiting for the one to bring silence ..._

The color of warm Baltic amber or bitter Belgian chocolate?

Forty.

_And time will end, and with it emptiness ..._

Does his eyes change color depending on his mood? Here he, Nikiforov, becomes either gray-steel with a splash of the color of silver, then icy-turquoise with golden flashes.

Forty three.

Oh god he is coming here !!

Forty four.

“You are the most handsome man on earth! Can I invite you to the movies tomorrow? ”

Nikiforov forgets how to breathe. And does he really need it now? He is drowning in a bottomless pool of attractive Japanese eyes, completely and completely falling in love. And the guy looks at him with no less enthusiasm, smiles timidly and then writes:

Forty five.

“Of course!”


End file.
